Mr Potter's Letter
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: It was a bright summer's morning when 17-year Lily Evans received the letter that would change her opinion of one Mr James Potter forever.


Mr Potter's Letter

Summary: James' letter to Lily Mr Darcy Style or something similar

It was a bright summer's morning when 17-year Lily Evans received the letter that would change her opinion of one Mr James Potter forever. As normal she had gone for a run with the dog something she had grown use to doing during the summers, then gone up to her room to read through her school book and practice a little now 17 she was able to use magic outside school though it wasn't very often she did and defiantly not in public however this particular morning she found an owl holding a single lily and a letter sat on her desk. She took the letter and flower then gave the owl a few treats and a bit of water while she read it.

 _Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

 _I am not writing to you so as to re-new the sentiments which were so obviously disgusting to you at the end of the year but to address the offence you accused me of ruining last chances of renewing your friendship with Severus Snape. I admit it was done intentionally and I am not sorry, during one of my late-night walks with Sirius and the others I over heard him and several other Slytherins conversing. They told him that if he were to renew your friendship then he would have to dishonour you in doing so I could not let that happen particularly after he agreed to doing so._

 _I shadowed you the next day and when he approached you with the intention of renewing friendship I cast the truth spell on him so that when you asked they reasoning for wanting to be friends again he would say the truth. I could not let him hurt you again like he did in our fifth year and yes that was also my fault but it was unintentional then this was the opposite. My only regret is that you spotted me leaving the scene with such a guilty expression. But now you know the reason why I did what I did._

 _I cannot express to you how deep my feelings go nor can I tell you the hour in which fell in love with you but if you were to ask me. I would respond saying it was in first year when you swore at me walking out the train compartment. I knew then that I had met my match in every single way and that I would do anything for your attention. I guess that was part of the reason my friends and I kept picking on Snape and pulling so many pranks which I knew would irritate you to no end it was all for your attention. I guess I can understand if you tear up this letter and burn it but I hope you do not. The lily is enchanted it blooms best at night a giving the most lovely fragrance for I sure you have heard the phrase that which we call a rose given any other name would smell as sweet I find that to be true not with rose's but with lilies it may be because you accept Remus for what he is and for that I am truly grateful and it makes me love you even more._

 _But I write to you now of more urgent matters my parents both aurors have asked that I keep this to myself as I shouldn't even know but as it is. The war between the ministry is growing I fear that things will get worse before they are going to get better. I overheard them one evening I know I shouldn't have eaves dropped but I heard your name mentioned so I ended up doing so. He who must not be named is hunting muggle borns he is fearful I don't know what of you know as well as I do that some of the more powerful witches and wizards have been muggle born. See I do sometimes listen in history of magic. I am being serious though be careful this summer Lily I have seen how good you are with magic you are powerful and I sure that he will come for you I ask you not to tell your parents it will make them worry. I implore you to be ready for the war that we inevitably will soon be apart of take care of your self and keep your friends close._

 _I would like us to start the next year as friends if you are willing to do so._

 _Forever yours_

 _James._

A smile graced Lily's face she at some point while reading the letter found her way into the garden and sat herself on the swing bench out front still holding the flower. She knew deep down inside she loved James Potter but she couldn't bring herself to say which was why she always argued with him because she felt flustered whenever he was around and it infuriated her. She knew when she had fell in love with him it was when he had steadied her fall in third year some Slytherins had pushed her and Snape hadn't been there but he had and he had helped her and from that point she knew that her heart had irrevocably been given to him.


End file.
